Moving Heaven and Earth
by sachi-sama
Summary: Jake English isn't one for subtlety- never really has been. Luckily for him, falling into someone's life is the epitome of straightforwardness, and Dirk Strider doesn't seem to be going anywhere. Demonstuck, DirkJake AU.
1. Chapter 1

_After careful consideration, I decided to write a DirkJake with an idea I've had for a while. I know there are literally a shit ton of demonstucks out there, so if there is any semblance to those, I apologize; it's entirely unintentional. Now, let's get started!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but once my spell is complete…**_

* * *

_Grand Entrance_

It's a little strange, he thinks, to be sitting outside such a large structure, hands wrenching together in his lap with his legs jiggling in time to a rhythm no one can hear. Even he can't hear it, not really. It's just the never ending sound of his own nervousness pounding in his ears. It's a sound he never knew in his entire life until a few months ago, but now it's steadily getting louder and louder, drowning out his own thoughts with relentless intimidation. He hates himself for being so scared of- _everything_. It's definitely not the way he wants to feel, not now. He needs to be strong for himself, for _her_. But, he supposes, pressing his hands together so hard his joints pop, it's not like she'll recall his emotions either way.

Jake English isn't one for subtitles; never really saw the use in doing anything halfway. He's always dove headfirst into everything he's set out to do, as it was the way he was raised. His grandmother was always a headstrong woman, very set in her ways. Ways she later passed to him, and though their way of life was never what one might call conventional, he's never regretted a single day spent with her. His only regret might be not telling her so, but he hopes he'll get another chance. He could march back inside and tell her now, but it wouldn't make a difference. She's spent the last few weeks thinking he was a nice stranger. He's reintroduced himself every day, been told to walk on eggshells with her. He was told not to correct her delusions, not to instigate an emotional breakdown. He'd much rather walk inside and tell her he's her grandson, and he loves her, and he wants more than anything in the world for her to remember everything true and forget the poppycock that _isn't_- but he can't. He's going to have to learn to be more subtle.

Despite being raised on a desolate island in the Pacific Ocean, Jake was never very lonely growing up. He had his grandmother, though she was usually working on one of her newfangled inventions, little whimsical computers with odd special functions. Her specialty was placing computers in objects that had no use in the technology. He has fond memories of her programming his bicycle helmet to function as a hands-free device, capable of translating thoughts into text, but he also has the not so fond memory of tumbling down a steep hill, hitting his head on a large boulder and cracking the godforsaken thing. Afterwards, she'd thought better of the invention, and only made him computers that wouldn't cloud his vision.

Jake found companions in movies and books. His grandmother was busy, but never too busy to read to him. His favorites were her favorites, because they were the ones she most enjoyed reading aloud. He knew she had a soft spot for adventure books because he enjoyed them so much, and they both enjoyed reading about people who broke away from society to find a more meaningful existence elsewhere. She later told him that was why they lived so far away from everyone else. She wanted him to grow up to be only himself, no corruption, no lies. She asked him once if he resented her for it, but of course he never could. He'd never wanted to be anyone but himself, either.

Despite being so far from other people, Jake made a few friends using his various computers. He began referring to them as his lifeline, because as much as he loved their island and their unconventional way of life, he also began wondering how the other half lived. It was in one of the many chatrooms he joined that he made his lifelong friends, Jane Crocker, and Roxy Lalonde.

He found Roxy first, or rather, she found _him_. They struck up a conversation about something trivial, and soon were talking well into the night. She'd told him his way of speaking was different, _fuckin' rad_ were her exact words, and she'd most definitely be talking to him again. The next time was with Jane. From talking to the two ladies, he learned that almost everyone had their own way of speaking. What was incredible to him was the fact that they were all main characters in their own stories, but supporting characters to each other. Roxy later told him he was too invested in fictional universes, but she was too, so it was okay. Apparently, she liked reading just as much as he did, though he had no clue what fanfiction actually was.

Both Jane and Roxy were completely shocked when he told them he lived on a desolate island with only his grandmother for company. He had a difficult time explaining the reasoning behind it, though Roxy said it only further explained why he was the way he was. He asked what she meant by that, but she only laughed at him, waving it off and changing the subject.

Jake entertained thoughts of going to visit his two gal pals many times, especially since they had the resources to leave any time they wanted. His grandmother used to work for the government, designing programs for them, and she was an extremely wealthy woman, capable of contacting anyone at any time to fly them to the states. Of course, he had concerns with leaving her alone even for a brief amount of time, so he would always push the idea of visiting the girls back in his mind, to be thought of at a later date.

Everything changed the day Jake walked in from his latest trek up the volcano to kiss his grandmother on the cheek, and she didn't know who he was. At first, he thought it was one of her jokes. She wasn't as interested in pranking as his dear friend, Jane, but she certainly had been known to plan out elaborate jokes at his expense. But the closer he looked at her, the less likely that seemed. She was genuinely afraid of him, as if he was a stranger, and for the first time in his life, that awful emotion called fear buried its way into his stomach.

He contacted Jane on the matter, assuming she would know what was going on. She informed him she wasn't a doctor or anything, but there was a disease called Alzheimer's that was known to debilitate one's memory. She didn't know whether or not there was a cure, but she did know there were places that specialized in the care for people such as his grandmother. Retirement homes, she called them. He didn't know anything about it, but she informed him there was a very nice one close to where she and Roxy lived.

_GG: Maybe it's time to start venturing into the real world, Jake? You'll need help taking care of her, anyway!_

In the weeks that followed, he began setting everything up to leave. His grandmother had her good days, days where she still knew who he was. He explained to her what was going on over and over again, but every time she would cry, and every time he wished he'd never said a word. Arrangements were made to pick the two of them up and fly them to the airport near Jane. He was to stay with them while he made sure his grandmother was comfortable, for however long he needed. He later learned there was no cure for the disease, but he hoped all the while a miracle would pass, and she would be herself again. As soon as he had the thought, she whispered against his shoulder on the plane ride.

"Do you think my pumpkins will be alright?"

"Yes, Gramma. I think they'll be splendid on their own."

Present day finds him outside the large building she's now living in, full of doctors and nurses. He'd stayed to help her get set up as best as he could, but he found himself in the way more often than not, too debilitated by the unfamiliar scents and sounds to assist. Everything is so new and foreign to him now. Jake finds himself jumping at every new sound he hears, which is every few seconds, it seems. Jane and Roxy are wonderful support, but he feels so alienated in his own mind half the time that he imagines he's back at home, living among the familiar flora and fauna. At home, where everything makes sense, and he's no coward.

He's sitting on a curb outside, facing the retirement home while fidgeting, too frightened to go back inside with the smell that burns his nose, but too unwilling to leave her alone. Jake remembers when she was strong, when her hand enveloped his and led him toward adventures they could share. He remembers hoping she'd never let go and leave him on his own. He wonders if she feels that way now, trapped inside her own mind. The thought causes tears to well in the corners of his eyes, and he hurriedly brushes them away to make the journey back to the girls' apartment. He's not doing any good here right now, and as much as he hates to admit it, he just wants to go inside and curl up near the television, maybe lose himself in a movie where the characters are his friends.

He's halfway through the walk home when his phone chimes, alerting him that Roxy is trying to contact him.

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 17:08-_

_TG: jakeyyyy_

_TG: jakey wakey eggs and bakey_

_GT: Hello there miss lalonde! I trust youre almost finished at work?_

_TG: you trust right mistur english_

_GT: Splendid! Shall i also assume jane and yourself are almost home?_

_TG: now u aint so right_

_TG: janes thinkin we should go out and get some preemo grubs and i think shes onto something_

_GT: Preemo grubs?_

_TG: fuckin class a food since today was such a hard day for you_

_GT: Im flattered but i think ive had all i can take of being around so many new things today!_

_TG: oh man ur like a wild animal_

_GT: I dont think so._

_TG: no you rly are_

_TG: lmao ur like real life tarzen_

_TG: *zan_

_TG: hang on let me consult with the gf_

_GT: I daresay i have no idea what it is youre talking about roxy. And you always say im the one with the off kilter vocabulary! _

_TG: kk gf has spoken_

_TG: well come pick you up and get fast food or somethin_

_GT: Oh no dont let me spoil your dinner plans! I can find something to make on my own i assure you!_

_TG: jake_

_GT: Yes?_

_TG: jaaaaake_

_GT: …_

_TG: listen ta me_

_TG: r u listening?_

_GT: Yes?_

_TG: stfu_

_GT: Egad! Such vulgarity!_

_TG: were doin this and thats final so get ur fine ass ready for some dollar menu preemo grubz_

_GT: *shakes head* You ladies certainly spoil me._

_TG: sure do :3_

_TG: where r u?_

_GT: Um. Outside a gigantic building that reads regions_

_TG: kk see ya in a few bb_

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 17:17-_

The building labeled "Regions" is ridiculously massive, seemingly stacked toward the sky. The largest structure he'd seen before was the volcano on the island, and he remembered trying to climb it when he was younger, thinking he'd be able to reach the moon if he tried hard enough. The volcano had been inviting in a way, a step toward reaching his goal. This monstrous building isn't inspiring anything aside from fear, and he hates the thought of having to wait here in front of all these cars and people. Shooting a quick message to Roxy, he journeys around the back, happy to find the cars are fewer.

Jake leans against a lamppost in front of a few cars and looks up. The sun is hidden behind the massive structure, but the sky looks the same as when he was home. The big difference comes at night when he can't see the stars for all the city lights, but during the day, he can pretend. He looks around and finds himself alone aside from a lone woman near the door, smoking a cigarette and playing on her phone. He's grateful she's far away from him so he won't have to offer idle conversation. He isn't exactly feeling sociable at the moment.

Jake's been waiting about five minutes when he hears a whooshing sound above, and his head snaps back to see where it's coming from. He barely catches a glimpse of a blurred object when it crashes down on top of the car he's standing in front of, echoing with a sickening screech of metal and the blaring sound of an alarm. Jake's ears are ringing, and his body is frozen in place despite his instincts telling him to abscond. His head whips around to the woman, but she's gone, presumably to get help. His legs are shaking so badly they're making it almost impossible to stand, but he bites his lip and urges himself to move, dammit, _move_. Stop being so fucking scared of everything and _move!_

Still trembling, he manages to push himself forward. The blurred object was actually a person, and is now mangled mass of limbs, body bent to odd angles. It's a man, he thinks, though the figure isn't facing him. His heart pounding in his ears, he moves to get a closer look at the man's face. He's never seen a person die before, but he's read about it and seen it in movies. This is a different experience entirely.

The person, definitely a man, is blond with pale skin. Triangular shaped sunglasses are perched on his face, blocking his face from Jake's sight. One of his arms is bent oddly, hanging off the side of the remains of the vehicle. Tentatively, Jake reaches out with a trembling hand to touch the man's arm, vaguely remembering he's supposed to check for a pulse, though he doubts there would be one. He's just making contact with the soft skin on the stranger's wrist when he hears footsteps running toward them.

"It's over here!" It's the woman from before, pulling a few security guards with her. Jake looks from them back to the stranger, but he's gone without a trace, the only indication of his presence being the remains of the car he landed on.

* * *

"It's certainly odd, I agree," Jane is saying as they walk back into the apartment, bag of BBQ sandwiches in hand. "I don't see how a person could walk away from such a thing unscathed."

"Coppers said there wasn't even blood on the car," Roxy says while waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Totes spooky."

Jake is uncharacteristically quiet, save for his polite laughter at his friends' antics. Jane is shooting him worried looks, but isn't pressing anything, which he's grateful for. He already feels like he's on the verge of a breakdown of some sort, and seeing a man kill himself and somehow walk away in the short time his head was turned really isn't helping matters.

"Well, the authorities will figure it out. You've already told them what you saw," Jane says, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't the woman see the man fall?"

"No, she was too far away. She just heard the impact," Jake says. "I'm the only one who saw."

"He probably limped to a bar, that's what I would've done," Roxy grins, only grinning wider when Jane tosses her a look of disdain. "Oh, c'mon, Janey. Don't be a tight ass."

"Nevertheless," Jane says with a pointed look, "I think after the day you've had, you might like to eat something, Jake."

"If it's alright with you ladies, I think I'd rather go to bed."

They both turn to look at him, but they don't say anything. Jane nods and lets him pass with nothing but a gentle pat on the back. He falls into bed fully clothed and exhausted, trying to think of anything but how the invisible stranger's skin felt. Jane and Roxy's hushed whispers follow him to sleep.

* * *

He wakes up to the sound of birds chirping, and for a moment, he thinks he's on his island. But he remembers when he sees the guest bedroom he's occupying, his clothes still in bags on the floor. Groaning, he rolls over to face the window, thinking he might catch a glimpse of whatever birds woke him up. Instead, he finds a man perched on the windowsill, blond hair gleaming in the sun, and triangle shades on his face.

With an undignified yelp, Jake rolls out of bed into the floor, looking up in horror at the man above him, a thousand questions running through his mind but not coming out. The stranger's mouth quirks into a grin, and then a golden eyebrow rises above the sunglasses.

"So you gonna invite me in, or what?"

* * *

_Sachi: Review for love and a quicker update!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy cow, you guys have given me so much feedback and I just… I love you all! I seriously love you all. WE'RE HAVING A HUGE WEDDING, GET ALL YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! If any of you have objections, get the fuck over them! Now, as promised, it's time for your love. __Rai Rai Blue__, Alzheimer's is pretty intense! Sorry for the triggers, maybe I should've posted a warning? I'm glad you enjoyed it! __Kira-Lime Orijima__, hahaha, it's hardly the best one ever! I'm threading it along as I go, absolutely no plan. *proceeds to fuck this up* __terra__, thanks so much, love! __AwesomeSause22__, ahhh, thanks! They're just beautiful, aren't they? I loooove me some DirkJake. __AlmostLawli__, here's your update, madam! __lovemahBF__, ahh, we meet again! Here I thought you abandoned me after I finished 'TDSAT'. I like the thought of Dirk giving anyone hell, haha. __FrostPheyoni__x, I shall, I shall! Glad you're liking it! Now, my dears, let's get on with the story!_

* * *

_Like We've Met Before_

In every horror film Jake's ever seen, he's always made it a point to resent the characters that froze in the face of danger. Whether it was zombies, super villains, other worldly monsters, or just another person, there was always the one character that never managed to step up to the plate and face them when the time came. Those namby-pamby characters who were probably better off not being in the film either way. He used to get so into the films, he'd exclaim vehemently each time the film got to those crucial parts, and the character would freeze the same way, every time.

"You know," his grandmother used to tease as she'd look up at him fondly from her latest contraptions, "they say true insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome."

He couldn't help it. Each time he watched, he'd hope those beaten down characters would do something different to show they weren't cowards, but they never did. He always swore if he were ever to be caught in a similar situation, one of imminent danger, he'd make certain to not freeze in fear or shock.

Yet, as he's sprawled on the bedroom floor of Jane and Roxy's guest bedroom, bed sheets tangled around his ankles and head tilted up to look at someone who should be, all things considered, _dead_; he can't think of another word to describe himself other than frozen. He's opened his mouth repeatedly to voice his concerns, but no words are coming out, and every time he can manage a sound, it comes out as nothing more than a squeak.

The stranger appears to be taking an interest in him, not moving from his spot, and not offering any words to help derail his fears. If anything, Jake would say the man appears to be enjoying himself, his mouth still quirked into a small smirk and his one of his hands perched under his chin like he's watching an interesting television program. If Jake could manage to stand up long enough to get the leverage, he might just be tempted to punch that smug look off the man's face, but he's still petrified with his own fucking _fear_. It's an emotion he'd love to say he isn't getting used to, but he knows it would foolish to believe such a thing.

He doesn't know how long it's been, but since the man doesn't appear to be going anywhere, and hasn't tried to attack him, Jake manages to find his voice.

"H-How long…have you been there?"

The blond swings his legs around to hang off the windowsill onto the bed, and folds one of them to rest on the other, bending at the knee at an angle that can't be comfortable. Jake can see he's wearing a simple enough outfit, white T-shirt, black jeans and leather gloves with the fingers cut off. His yellow hair is swept to the side at an odd angle, almost as if he was caught in a windstorm, and Jake wonders if he styled it that way, or if it's just naturally unruly, like his own hair. He's so caught in these thoughts; it takes him by surprise when the stranger speaks again.

"A few hours."

"…A few…hours?"

The man clenches his jaw, and Jake wonders if he's said something wrong.

"Are you alright there, chap?" Jake asks warily, still wondering if he's in any immediate danger. The man shakes his head in a jerking motion.

"I've just never heard your voice before."

Jake blinks in confusion, "Well of course not! We've only just met, and you've given me nothing but questions, and- how the bloody hell are you even sitting there?"

"It's pretty simple, really. Climbed up here sometime this morning and waited for you to wake up," the stranger says. "I do have some manners. There's no way to put a good spin on entering a bedroom without permission."

"There's no good spin on sitting in a window unbeknownst to the people inside!" Jake's voice cracks from the pitch, and he flushes as he works to calm down. "And besides, that wasn't my question, and you know it! I meant, how did you climb up here when there's no ladder, and we're four floors from the ground?"

"Is that really the most important question to be asked right now?"

"Whatever question could be more important than that one?"

"I don't know, most people ask for each others names. Proper introductions are key for first meetings, lest the entire potential relationship go to shit before it even starts," the man says. "Not that I've had the pleasure of making many acquaintances, but I can make an exception in this case. But seriously, it would be mass amounts of rad if you could extend my perimeter past this window, because in all honesty, this stopped being comfortable a while ago."

Jake blinks and then nods slowly, watching in awe as the blond eases down with grace onto the mattress, moving until he's sitting on the edge of it, directly above him. They stare at each other for a moment, a breath held between them in the silence, and then Jake breaks it.

"Jacob English," he says quietly, "but Jake, preferably." He holds his hand out in front of him, and waits with an odd feeling of anticipation as the man's hand stretches to meet his.

"Dirk Strider," he says, and Jake can't help but grin up at him as his hand is enveloped with the pleasant combination of warm skin and cool leather. Dirk pulls on his arm and helps lift him to his feet, but doesn't let go of his hand for another moment. Jake can't tell what he's looking at with the sunglasses on, but whatever it is seems to have his full attention.

"You're thinking loudly, Mr. Strider."

"This is just surreal is all. I guess I never thought I'd be in this sort of situation."

"If you're willing to fill me in on what this situation is, I'd be chuffed."

"No, not yet. But you- Jake," he says the word like it's something he's wanted to say for a long time, and Jake can hear him swallow audibly, sees his throat move. "Don't you usually wear glasses?"

"That's not what you were going to say," Jake smiles, turning to shuffle through the mess that is the bedside table. He needs to clean it before Jane sees, since she's overly cleanly, but the clutter makes him feel more at home. Finding his glasses, he slips them on his face, and then turns back to Dirk, whose expression is still unreadable. "You've still not told me your intentions for coming here."

"To see you."

"P-Pardon?"

"I said I came here to see you, obviously. Mission fuckin' accomplished."

"But what could be the point in that?"

Dirk's face is expressionless as he walks around Jake to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway as if he owns the place.

"Hey! Wait, the girls-!" Jake hisses, but Dirk merely waves a hand in the air.

"They left already, so no worries. We're here all by ourselves, English." His golden eyebrows arching suggestively over those ridiculous sunglasses has Jake laughing in spite of himself. "By the way, aren't those the clothes you wore yesterday? Not very hygienic."

"Oh, well _pardon me_, it's not like I was expecting company," Jake says.

Dirk grins. "You saying you would've freshened up if you knew I was coming?"

"Wha- No! If someone told me yesterday that someone I thought was dead was coming to visit me, I daresay I'd be locked in a loony bin somewhere!"

Dirk looks around. "So which one is your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"The girls here. Which one's your girlfriend?"

"Seeing as how they're dating each other, that wouldn't leave much room for me, would it?"

"Oh, sweet. This shouldn't be too much of an issue, then," Dirk says. "I'd hate to have to make enemies of your friends."

"Enemies?"

"Can't be friends with the competition, bro. It leads to issues."

"…What in blazes are you _talking about?_" Jake has never had these communication issues before. Jane and Roxy are always forthright with him, but Dirk appears to be speaking in a way he doesn't understand. Instead of answering him, Dirk makes his merry way over the fridge and opens it. Jake sputters and runs to pull him away. "This- behavior is unacceptable! You don't live here!"

"You don't either."

"Yes, but I was invited!" Jake finds himself under Dirk's arm, trapped in a headlock . "How did you know that anyhow?" he asks as he struggles to get the correct hold for a counterattack he saw in a movie once. If only he could get Dirk's elbow-!

"Your room doesn't smell like you yet, bromine. Besides, I'm seriously gonna keel over if I don't get some sustenance pronto. Yesterday took a lot out of me."

"Oh, which part? The part where you toppled off a building onto an automobile, or the part where you scaled another building to sneak up on me first thing today?" Jake asks, still struggling.

"Obviously the first part, since the latter was today," Dirk uses his other hand to reach inside and take one of Roxy's cans of soda and a pudding cup, and then, in the blink of an eye, he moves Jake under his other arm so he can turn around and lean on the counter.

"I- consarnit!" Jake manages to wiggle enough to grab Dirk's elbow and twist it in the air enough so he can try and flip their positions, but as soon as he tries to trap the infuriating blond in a headlock, he finds himself bent over the counter, Dirk's body pinning him.

"Trying to put the moves on me, English?" Dirk's breath is hot on his neck, and Jake tries to kick his legs out, only to find he doesn't have the leverage. He's hopelessly trapped.

"As soon as I can, I assure you, I'm going to punch you right in the fucking kisser."

"That's cool. Also, you should tell your friends that diet root beer sucks more premium cock than a dime store whore. Seriously tastes like shit."

"They weren't shopping for it so you could just march in here and-!"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I liked you better asleep," Dirk says, leaning on him to reach for a spoon in the dish caddy by the sink. Jake grumbles and looks at Dirk's free hand on the counter in front of him. He manages to move his head forward, fully intending to bite down on the man's hand as hard as he can, but he makes the mistake of breathing in first. Pausing, Jake sneaks a glance upwards, but Dirk seems preoccupied by his small, _pilfered_, meal, so he leans forward to breathe in the odd scent once more.

Jake's only ever beheld the scent of salt water and jungle vines until recently. He can recall how the air smelled day by day, how it differed from day to night. He knows when it's about to rain based on how the wind smells, and knows when a severe storm is near. His grandmother's scent is embedded in his mind, how she smelled like earth and sweat from working on whatever her latest project was. Roxy and Jane both smell like unfamiliar flora due to their shared body wash in the bathroom, but also have their own distinct scent. Dirk smells completely different from all of them. A mild combination of sweat, something with a slight spice to it- it burns Jake's nose, but not unpleasantly so. Then there's something else, something small. Is that…motor oil? He feels it more than he hears it when Dirk chuckles, the vibrations moving up his spine from their close proximity.

"Are you _smelling_ me?" Dirk sounds incredulous and amused. "Are you a wild animal or something?"

"You were the one who brought it up first!" Jake argues, embarrassed he was caught. "Talking of how my room didn't smell like me!"

"Hey man, whatever floats your metaphorical boat. I'm not one to judge."

"Can you let me up now? This position is rather compromising."

"Dirty mind, huh? That's kinda hot."

"What?! Frigging- Let me up this instant!"

Dirk's warmth disappears, and Jake stands up straight to glare at him. He becomes even more irritated when Dirk's expression is the epitome of nonchalance, and the blond is already reaching under the lid of the plastic container on the counter where Jane stored her fresh cupcakes two nights prior.

"This is stealing! _Stealing!_"

"Nah, this is a cupcake," Dirk says, waving it in front of his face, "a _cupcake_."

"Why can't you go somewhere else and get food? This isn't yours to take and it isn't mine to offer!"

Dirk frowns while chewing. "Yeah, good idea, this stuff is all too sweet anyway. You sure you don't actually live with a bunch of kids?"

"Jane is an excellent baker, and Roxy eats junk food like there's no tomorrow," Jake says, eyeing him warily. Dirk doesn't move, just looks at him with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"You should go get dressed."

"…Whatever for?"

"We're going out," Dirk says like it's obvious. "And you wore that yesterday. Seriously, dude. Hygiene."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Then neither am I. I thought I saw something interesting in the fridge anyway."

"You are just- the worst type of person."

"Tick tock, Jake. Time is pilfered food," Dirk says as he steals another cupcake, and Jake growls at him as he turns to go back to the guest bedroom to change.

* * *

"Why are you sitting like that?"

Dirk's question shoots through his mind like lightning, and Jake looks up at him from his hunched over position in the chair, unaware he was sinking further and further down.

They're in a small diner, located only a block over from Jane and Roxy's apartment. Jane actually works at the bakery down the street, and Roxy works a few blocks over at a pet store. Jake's been meaning to surprise both girls at work, but can never get quite that far, always turning back after a certain point. The little diner is almost past that point, a little further than the retirement home his grandmother is in, but in the opposite direction. Dirk is looking at him from over the top of his menu, his eyebrows furrowed with what looks to be concern, though Jake can't imagine why he would feel such a thing for him when the two of them are still basically strangers.

Jake shifts in his chair, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He tries to match Dirk's posture, but can't, ends up wrapping his arms around his torso in an attempt to comfort himself. He tries to smile reassuringly at Dirk.

"I'm not exactly one for…things like this," he says quietly.

"Things like this? You mean getting lunch?"

"No, just…erm. Going out. In places." Jake rubs his arms and looks around, unaware of how much he resembles a dog in a cage. "Public, I suppose."

"Goddammit, English," Dirk sighs, folding his menu and reaching across the table to run his fingers along Jake's arm and pry one of his hands loose. Jake's going to ask what he's doing, but his words catch in his throat when Dirk's fingers tangle with his, and he settles their joined hands on the middle of the table. "Better?"

Jake nods, unable to speak, gaze transfixed on their hands. He's held hands with his grandmother plenty of times. Whenever they would leave the house to go anywhere on the island when he was little, she'd make him hold onto her hand, and wouldn't let go until they were back inside safely. When he arrived at the airport and was overwhelmed by all the bustling people, Jane held his free hand while he held his grandmother's in the other. Roxy kept petting his back with gentle, barely there motions. He's found contact with other people to be comforting, needed, even. But Dirk's skin on his, as well as the cool leather, is almost like a drug with the calming effect it has.

The waitress comes for their order, and Dirk orders a sandwich of some sort, as well as a glass of orange soda. She turns to Jake, and he just shakes his head. Despite being calmer, he doesn't think his nerves will let him stomach anything at the moment. Dirk is clenching his jaw again when the waitress walks away.

"Hey," he says, squeezing Jake's hand, "you need to eat something."

"No, I don't think I can, I just…" he looks around again. "I'm fine."

Dirk leans forward. "I don't think scared of your own shadow is what I'd classify as fine."

"I'm not scared of my shadow!"

"Relax," Dirk says. "Tell me a little about where that accent's from. You from England?"

"O-Oh, not technically, no. My grandmother was, and I was raised by her so I suppose I picked it up somewhere along the way," Jake says, absently tracing the leather of Dirk's gloves with his free hand. "She's always said my vocabulary is my own, despite my accent."

"What happened to your parents?"

Jake stiffens again, but relaxes when Dirk's thumb runs along his skin. "They're dead," is all he says, and really, it's enough.

"So your grandmother raised you, huh?" Jake's grateful for the change in subject. "And where exactly is this premium dialogue from?"

The waitress comes with Dirk's food, and Jake tries to pull his hand away, but can't. Dirk's not letting go, and seems to be fine with only using one hand.

"I was raised on an island," he says. "In the Pacific. My grandmother wanted us to live away from society." He smiles as he thinks of her. "She used to say, people who live among everyone else lose the ability to think for themselves. Our opinions are the opinions we're taught, or something along those lines. I'm certain she could explain it better to you than I can."

"On an island," Dirk echoes, looking thoroughly amused. "That explains a lot."

"Yes, I know I stick out like a sore thumb among all of these people, but-" Jake pauses. "Hey! Why the dickens am I answering your question when you've not answered any of mine!"

"Because I'm eating, and it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"Oh, you are so full of it, Strider!" Jake looks down at their hands again with a soft smile. "But I don't suppose you're a bad fellow. Infuriating, yes, but not bad."

"You must not be a very good judge of character."

"I'm starting to think you're not human, though," Jake teases, squeezing Dirk's fingers and earning a smirk.

"Well, what do you know?" Dirk says. "Seems like I spoke too soon."

* * *

As they're walking back to the apartment, the sun is high in the sky. Jake stays quiet due to all the people sharing the sidewalk with them, but isn't as scared as he has been. Dirk's presence is therapeutic, he thinks. He wonders if it's because he's never actually had another man to be friends with before, since he's only known women his whole life. But, he thinks as he finds himself reaching for Dirk's hand when someone yells and honks their horn at a pedestrian, male friends probably don't hold each others hands very often, but luckily, Jake English was never taught the concept of shame. He keeps thinking how odd all of it is though, especially since they've only just met today, not counting the awful incident the day before that Jake's _still_ trying not to obsess over. Somehow, it's almost like he's met Dirk before, though he knows that would be impossible. He puts it off his mind as he swings their joined hands, enjoying Dirk's quiet chuckle.

Jake decides the best way to unwind from being forced into public is to watch movies. Jane and Roxy's selection is slim and full of romance movies, and Dirk refuses to watch a few of them, claiming them to be "absolute and irrefutable bags of horse shit". Jake grumbles to himself as he fumbles with the remote, trying to launch Netflix. The Wi-Fi in the apartment isn't as great as the signal he had back at home, but of course, his grandmother hasn't been around to help. He tells Dirk to pick something as his phone chimes.

_-gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 13:18-_

_GG: Jake!_

_GG: Have you eaten anything today? _

_GT: *wipes forehead with fresh towel* Not yet ms crocker! But i will._

_GG: Jake. :(_

_GG: You've barely eaten a thing since you flew up and every time we bring it up, you say it's nerves! And then last night you didn't eat at all! Are you sure you'll be alright?_

_GT: Of course! This is just a huge adjustment for me as im sure you know! Ill make something right now._

_GT: Any suggestions?_

_GG: There's some soup in the cabinet, just heat it up! Don't put it in the microwave while it's still in the can, please._

_GT: What do you take me for? I know how microwaves work!_

_GG: Yes, but Roxy didn't. She learned the hard way._

_GT: Oh my…_

_GG: Yes, worst tragedy of my life. Our poor microwave didn't have a chance! _

_GG: My break is over, so I have to go now. Promise me you'll eat something! We can have anything you want for dinner tonight, and you better eat all of it!_

_GT: How could i not eat anything you make jane? Your cooking is perfectly top notch!_

_GG: Hoo hoo! You flatterer, you. See you later! :B_

_-gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 13:26-_

Jake looks up to see Dirk decided on some show with cartoon ponies running around, and places his phone on the table before he leans back on the couch.

"Get your ass in the kitchen and get some food," Dirk's deep voice says before he can get comfortable. Jake scowls up at him. "You promised your friend."

"You read my messages over my shoulder?"

"You were checking them in my plain sight; I didn't know they were secret."

"Right, yes, well good job, Dirk. Once again you've proven what an ass you can be," Jake says as he stands. "How long are you going to be here, anyhow?"

"That's an intense question best saved for a later date."

"What does that mean?" Jake's trying to reach the pot on the top shelf, and wonders how the girls even do it, since they're both shorter than him. Dirk doesn't answer, and Jake busies himself by heating up some soup like he promised he would. When he goes back into the living room, bowl in hand, he sees Dirk spread on the couch, fast asleep.

"I say, make yourself at home, why don't you?" Jake grumbles, sitting on the end. He begrudgingly begins to watch the pony show, but after a little bit, he's been captivated by it, and is absorbed in the program.

"Fuck," Dirk says, and Jake jumps in surprise. "How long was I out?"

"Ah, I'm not sure. A long while, I suppose!" Jake checks his phone to find it's almost time for the girls to arrive.

"You still watching _My Little Pony_?"

"It's absolutely wonderful, Dirk!" Jake says happily, pausing the show so he can talk about how much he loves it without missing anything.

Dirk's smirking at him in that knowing way of his, and Jake returns it with his own bright smile.

"I keep forgetting how weird it is to see you awake," Dirk mumbles.

"Are you speaking nonsense again?"

"Yeah, sorry. Don't worry about it."

"Hm. I begin to think you're fucking with me! In all honesty, Dirk, my friends will be home soon, and I don't want them thinking I've just been inviting people over to their place while they've been gone! You can see the position it will put me in, can't you?"

"Don't worry about that either. It's already been taken care of."

"Pardon?"

Before he gets an answer, the door opens, and both Jane and Roxy trail inside looking tired from their work day, and happy to be home.

"Jakey!" Roxy calls, running to give him a hug. He's trying to think of how to explain Dirk's presence, but then- "and Dirk! What did you two lovebirds do all day with the whoooole place to yourselves, hmmm?"

Jake looks at Dirk in shock as Jane gives them both a greeting.

"I…Dirk- _Lovebirds?!_"

Dirk's face is simultaneously smug and impassive.

* * *

_Sachi: Dirk is such a little shit right now, I swear. I love him as a calculating character who does things without letting anyone know what he's doing, and I especially love when his methods piss Jake off, like the whole AR bits in the comic. Anywho, review for love!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, loves! Sorry for the wait, school is a bitch and makes me tired. For those of you reading my other story, Take Me to the Riot, it will be updated next! I wanted to get them both to three chapters! Now, your reviews were absolutely fabulous, as always, so let's dish out your love! __20 Percent Awesomer__, ahhh, thanks so much! __Kira-Lime Orijima__, hmm, you'd have to ask Jake! __Terra__, Dirk will ALWAYS give Jake a hard time. *wonk* __darkestlight96__, thank you, love! __FrostPheyonix__, Dirk is hard as balls to write, so that really means a lot! Also, get over your other smitten mess, because we're mass married now. __Rai Rai Blue__, jeeze, calm down! I haven't even done anything yet! Sassy Dirk is sassy, yo. __Danni__, I'm glad you like it, darling! Now, my pets, on with the story!_

* * *

_Manipulation and Visitation_

Jake sits beside Dirk at the kitchen table while Roxy babbles on and on about how this _total coincidence_ just so happened to come about. He's steadily gritting his teeth as she talks, waiting for the opportune moment to interject just how little sense this story is making.

"And my mom just would _not_ let me stay behind. It's like, who wants to go to Texas for fun, right? And maybe if it _was_ for fun, I would've been all, 'fuck yeah I _earned_ this trip', but no, it was for her to promote her newest book, like always," Roxy says, giggling while handing Jane some more flour.

"I didn't know your mother traveled to promote," Jane says with a frown. "As far as I could tell, you were always here!"

"_After_ I moved from New York, Janey," Roxy practically purrs, placing a not-strictly-friendly hand on Jane's hip. "Once I met my kitchen princess here, I told that fuckin' shrew I wasn't traveling no more!"

"_Any_ more, Roxy. Good lord, your grammar gets worse every day," Jane sighs, but she's wearing a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs. So anyway, we were traveling around some city in Texas, and I was hating all of it, just wanting to go home and read some more smut, and then I met Di-Stri over there!"

"Di-Stri?" Jake asks. He berates himself in the future for wasting this opportunity to ask a more important question.

"It's a penname," Dirk supplies.

"You write?"

"I draw."

"Oh…"

"Hey, cut it out with the background noise, I'm storytelling!" Roxy huffs. "_Anyways_, he had the same general apathetic feelings I did about being dragged around by famous people, and we totes bonded."

"Forgive me, dear," Jane says, "but why have you not mentioned him till just now?"

"Because I didn't get his info! I forgot all about that part. We spent a good couple of days together, though. And then I ran into him this morning, all outta the blue!"

"Wait," Jake says pointedly. Dirk had been in his windowsill during the morning, how had he met Roxy? He's about to voice this when Dirk's hand clutches his thigh under the table.

"Shhh," he whispers. "Let her talk."

"He's staying here for a bit, and he met Jakey yesterday and they hit it off super good,"- Jake snorts and Dirk squeezes his thigh- "so I just told him he could crash with us!"

"Roxy, that's perfectly sweet of you, but I wish you would've consulted with me about it first," Jane says.

"I did! I told you this afternoon!"

"I meant before you offered."

"Sorry," Dirk interjects, "I can go if it's a problem. Rox was just being generous, is all."

"Oh, don't be silly, Dirk," Jane smiles tentatively, "she wouldn't have offered if she had reason to not trust you. I simply meant that she's always thinking too impulsively without consulting me."

"Don't be mad, hot lips," Roxy grins, "I'll tell you every thought I have if it'll make you happy!"

"It would, and don't call me hot lips," Jane frowns. "It's an absurd name, and doesn't even make sense."

"There goes Ms. Tight Ass again! The name makes totes sense."

"My lips aren't hot!"

"Well maybe not the ones on your _face_."

"_Roxy!_"

Dirk chuckles and Jake glares up at him, kicking him under the table.

"Your lies are causing trouble!" he hisses under his breath.

"Nah, they're fine," Dirk says. "Relax, will you? I've got this under control."

"What are you working on anyhow? What's your motive for all of these things? Coming here, planting lies and all of that rigmarole. I simply can't think of a reason!"

"I already told you what this is all for. Did you hit your head on one too many branches on Jungle Boy Island?"

"Of course not! And don't call my island such a ludicrous name!" Jake grumbles, kicking him again. Dirk's foot hooks behind his, holding him captive, and he struggles to get free while simultaneously trying to move as far away from the infuriating man as his small chair will allow. He ends up toppling over the opposite end, legs in the air, and a crippling injury to his pride. Unfortunately, he has a perfect view of Dirk looking at him smugly, an eyebrow raised in satisfaction

"Good heavens, Jake! Are you alright?" Jane asks while Roxy snickers. Jake mutters a quick affirmative while climbing back into his chair, trying to ignore the fact that Dirk's knee has taken to leaning firmly against his.

"Personal space!" he hisses under his breath.

"Nah."

"See, what'd I tell you?" Roxy tries to whisper, but Jake thinks she was born without the capability. "They're gonna do the frick frack."

"The what?" Jake asks while Dirk's shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"Never mind her, Jake, she's got a one track mind for every situation," Jane sighs. "Dinner's almost ready. When Roxy mentioned Texas earlier today, I just wanted to try a fried chicken recipe I read a long time ago, I hope you don't mind! I know I said you could pick, but-!"

"Oh, not at all, Jane! I'm certain it'll be absolutely splendid!" Jake says. "Gramma was always a terror when it came to frying anything. She set the stove on fire once, actually."

"Ah, um. Did you visit her today?" Jane asks, and Jake's blood runs cold. With everything going on, he had forgotten to go see if she was having one of her lucid stretches.

"No, I…must've forgotten," he says quietly, looking at the table.

"You can always go tomorrow!" Jane's chipper voice is forced, but Jake smiles up at her the best he can, nodding to reassure her.

They eat dinner all together, and Jane is ecstatic when they all give her new recipe a metaphorical thumbs-up, aside from Dirk who gives her a literal one. Jake tries to think of anything else but his grandmother waiting in her rocking chair, wondering why he didn't go see her, but he can't shake the awful image, and throughout dinner he tries to stop his lip from trembling; he doesn't think he quite manages. Dirk's knee stays on his, and Jake appreciates the physical contact, wondering when exactly he grew to rely so much on it, _especially_ from someone he just met.

Roxy gets more and more handsy as the evening wears on, copping feels of Jane whenever the opportunity presents itself, and it comes as no surprise to Jake when the two of them head to bed early, Jane with a blushing good night, and Roxy with a wink and a _Behave yourself, kids._

Left alone with Dirk on the couch for a second time while a romance movie plays in the background, Jake can't decide if he should go to bed early, too. Dirk is lounged on the couch with an arm rested behind Jake's head, and is somehow being the epitome of nonchalance and the embodiment of cool simultaneously. The movie is reflecting off those ridiculous triangle shades of his, and the room is bathed in the constant changing glow from the television. Dirk is green. Now he's blue. And now he's pink.

"You shouldn't chew on your cheek like that," Dirk's voice cuts in, and Jake jumps. He looks up into Dirk's face sheepishly, unaware he was being watched the entire time he was watching. Damn shades.

"I wasn't!" Jake says too quickly. He didn't plan anything else to say after that, and he falls silent while Dirk continues looking at him.

"Could hear you chomping from over here, English. I hate to interrupt your imitation of a beaver, but if you bite through, it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Aren't you just chock full of useless knowledge?"

"You could say that. Isn't chomping on the inside of your cheek a nervous habit?"

"No," Jake says, subconsciously moving further away on the couch.

"If you say so, man. You seem plenty nervous to me."

"How would you know, anyway? We've only just met, and all you do is lie."

"I've not told you a single lie yet."

"Balderdash!" Jake yelps, and then blushes from the too-high volume. "Explain to me how Roxy says she's met you before, Strider," he whispers, making up for the involuntary shout.

"Because she thinks she has."

"But how! How does she think that? How did she see you this morning when you were with me all day?"

"Memory manipulation."

Jake looks up at him so fast it hurts his neck. "Manipulation?"

"Roxy's mind is like an open book. Easy to skim through and pick apart. She's very open in her nature, and Jane's pretty much close-minded as fuck. I don't think she really believes Roxy's whole story, but she at least trusts her opinion. Besides, Roxy's mom is a famous therapist, bro. She's written a book on literally every mental disorder known to man, so that's a plus in learning her back story."

"So you're able to read minds?"

"No, it's not like that. I can't tell what people are thinking or what's running through their heads. But I can plant certain things. Make them believe it really happened. As far as Roxy knows, we're best friends."

"That's-" Jake takes a breath, and then sinks back into the cushions. "What does all of this mean, Strider?"

"I think you know what it means."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

Dirk doesn't answer, and the movie comes to an end after a hopelessly cliché climax. Jake continues to chew his cheek, and then wordlessly stands to go to bed. He supposes if Dirk is staying, he'll be sleeping on the couch. And then he remembers he's angry with Dirk, and doesn't care where he sleeps, so long as it's away from him.

* * *

He jerks awake suddenly to a dimly lit room. He doesn't know why at first, but then there's a pressure against his back and warmth he knows isn't his.

"Shh," Dirk's voice says in the darkness, "it's just me."

"Wha's goin' on?" he mumbles while arms wrap around his waist and his back is pulled into a chest.

"I don't think this requires much of an explanation, bro."

Jake grunts and settles against the embrace, finding it increasingly pleasant to be held. Dirk's warm breath is blowing into his hair, and leather clad palms are running along his sides, slightly under his shirt.

"Why're you here?"

"You were calling me."

"I was?"

"Yeah. In your sleep."

Jake frowns. "I didn't know I talked in my sleep."

"You don't," Dirk says, "not really."

"I say, Strider, you're more confounding every time you open your mouth."

"Is that a bad thing? Least I'm not too easy to read."

"Almost like an enigma, eh? Like a puzzle sent to an adventurer for him to solve… Like Indiana Jones…"

"Something like that. Go to sleep, you're still tired."

"How would you know?"

"You'll find it's pretty damn hard to hide your emotions from me, English. You'd be better off if you didn't even try."

"You don't know what I'm feeling," Jake mumbles, already falling asleep again. "You don't know what I'll be feeling later, either."

"You're not pushing me off or kicking me out. And that's a start."

Jake starts to tell him to shut up, but can't find the effort. Instead he scoots further into the embrace, and goes to sleep.

When he wakes up next, birds are chirping outside again, and he finds himself alone in bed. Dirk's voice carries from the living room.

"You mean the fact that he's basically feral? Yeah, I've noticed," he's saying. Who's feral?

"Jakey is just inexperienced, is all. You'll watch him today, right, Di-Stri? I bet you can give him all the experience he needs, if ya know what I mean, wink wink."

"Did you just say the word 'wink' while actually winking at me? Double whammy."

"Bet your fine ass it's a double whammy! Take care of things today, Jake's totes going through a hard time right now. Betcha can't think of other hard things you want him to-"

"I think I hear Jane calling you, Rox."

"Lies! We'll be home later, studmuffin! Give Jakey a sloppy kiss from me!"

"You have my word."

The door shuts, and footsteps make their way back to the guest bedroom. He can practically feel Dirk in the doorway.

"You're awake," Dirk states.

"Mighty observational of you, sir," Jake mumbles. "And I'm not feral."

"There's an infinite possibility that you are feral, English. It's literally impossible to think of the word and not see your pretty face simultaneously. Don't sweat it too much, we'll break you in."

"Oh, hush. Don't you have better things to do than be insufferable first thing in the morning?"

"You seemed pretty into me last night, or was that my imagination?"

Jake flushes, and then sits up to reach for his glasses before getting out of bed. He needs to remember to unpack his bags, as he'll be staying here for a long while, but as is, he has to kneel and route through them for clean clothes. He's pulling out a clean pair of shorts when he hears a slight growling noise from the doorway. Dirk's jaw is set again, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Has anyone ever told you that your ass is fuckin' perfect?"

Sputtering like an idiot for a moment, Jake manages to respond with a loud, _Strider!_

"Relax, would you? It's an innocent enough observation, an irrefutable fact of life. The earth is round, there's a seventy percent chance of rain today, and your ass is the epitome of plush."

Jake stands quickly and tries to back out of the room without having to turn around, and he only bumps into something twice before he makes it to the bathroom. He feels victorious until he realizes he didn't grab a clean shirt, and is forced to go back. Dirk at least has the decency to not laugh at him.

After a quick shower, Jake runs to the door with a quick, "See you later, I'm visiting someone!" If Dirk responds, he doesn't hear it.

It's nothing personal, really. He's just not in the mood to put on a brave front for his friends. He's not even sure he'd want Jane or Roxy to visit his grandmother in that tiny room hidden in the huge hospital. He doesn't want to go either, but he'd put up with anything to make sure she's okay.

The sky is gray, and Jake remembers what Dirk said about rain. There's the sweet smell in the air that always comes before a storm, but it's faint, and he hopes it'll hit after he's safely indoors. He's never minded getting caught in the rain, but he really doesn't want to have to change clothes too soon, or he'll end up having to do laundry, and he's practically hopeless at it; his grandmother's always done it for him, and the last load he tried to do ended up hopelessly shrunk.

He stands before the looming door with shaking legs and a crumbling resolve, and considers turning right the fuck around to go back home, but then he thinks of her alone in that room, and he pushes himself forward, hoping every way he knows how that she'll be herself, even if only this once.

The receptionist barely glances up at him when she tells him to sign his name in the chart. It's part of what he hates about the place, how impersonal these people can be. He sets the pen down a little harder than he needs to, and she finally glances up to point him to the room she's in. He already knew, but he tells her thanks in a stiff voice, and makes his way down the long hallway.

Her room is at the end, and the door is cracked open. He glances inside to see her in her rocking chair, white hair swept into a bun. He smiles for a moment. She always used to put her hair up when she was working on a new machine. He asked why once, and she informed him it was because of the incident where her long hair got caught in moving gears once, and she ended up tangled with her latest creation. Now, she's not working on anything, and her hair isn't black anymore, but it's still endearing for her to have the same expression of concentration while she looks at a newspaper. The door creaks a little as he leans against it, and her head snaps up.

"Hello?" she asks. He lets the door open all the way.

"Hi," he smiles sheepishly. He never greets her in a knowing way unless she makes the first sign of acknowledgement. If she doesn't know who he is today, he'll act like the concerned stranger. It's a part he's played many times in the past few months, but it eats away at him a little each time. To his surprise, she smiles at him.

"Hi yourself, stranger!" she says, and he doesn't know if it's an endearment, or because she doesn't know him. "I was starting to think you didn't want to see me."

"No, never, I always want to see you, Gra- uh, Ms. English."

Her head cocks to the side. "Why so formal, Jakey?" And that's it. She knows him. He made it during a lucid day. "Are you okay, honey?"

In a swift motion, he crosses the room to fall unceremoniously at her feet, and hides his face in her shoulder. He's on his knees in a place he hates, but he doesn't care. She's _here_. She's here, and she knows him, and everything is okay for now.

"Hey, now. What's all this? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm absolutely perfect, Gramma, I just…" he stops to sniffle before continuing. "I just wanted to tell you I love you."

She laughs, loud and wonderful, "I love you too, pumpkin. Are you crying?"

"It's nothing!" he promises, leaning back to properly stand up. "What are you reading about?"

"I forgot about newspapers from being away from the city so long," she sighs. "They're really boring!"

"You could always watch the telly."

"Oh, but it's so _old school_," she says. "It still has the fat back! We should ship our projector."

"Might cause these people to have a heart attack, I think," Jake says, sitting on the mattress. She nods slightly, and then really looks at him.

"Why are we here?" her voice is small, and he hates it.

"You're not well, Gramma," he says.

"Is it my memory again?" When he nods, she looks down at her feet. "Oh."

"But it's nothing these doctors can't handle!" he tries to assure her. "Jane and Roxy assured me these doctors can help you, and I believe wholeheartedly that they can! Everything can go back the way it was!"

"Jane and Roxy? Your internet friends?"

"Yes. They've been a constant source of comfort in all of this. You've met them, but, ah. I'll bring them to see you soon."

She smiles impishly. "Are you staying with them?"

"…Yes. Why?"

"My little Jakey has girlfriends!"

"_Gramma!_ It's not like that, and you know it! They're dating each other!"

"Yes, I know. It's just funny to see you get so defensive on the matter." She rocks in her chair a few times, and then looks up at him. "Has anything else interesting happened?"

He considers telling her about Dirk, but he needs to take some of the details out. He nods with a smile.

"I met a nice bloke yesterday. We watched a show about ponies together."

"Ponies?"

"Cartoon ponies. He's pretty much infatuated with them."

"That's…something else. Will you bring him when you bring the girls?"

"Dirk…is sort of…infuriating."

"Infuriating?"

"He's always so smug! And he thinks he knows everything about everything! Half the tripe that oozes from his mouth makes me want to slug him in the face, but he's really nice in a weird way, so I haven't yet. I did try, but he bested me in fisticuffs. But in my defense, he had the element of surprise! I won't be defeated again!"

She's laughing at him in her hand, and he falls silent while waiting for her to explain.

"Easy, honey. You don't have to bring him."

"I want to!" he says too loudly. Her eyebrows rise while he blushes crimson. "I mean, if you want me to."

Her knowing smile makes him uncomfortable, but he isn't sure why. "I'd love to meet all your friends."

Their visit is pleasant and warm, and they discuss various topics. Jake wants to know what the hospital is like when he leaves, and she says it's basically the same, just quieter. She's only been here for two days, but he feels like it's been forever since he's seen her. Then he thinks to the last time she was lucid, and he remembers it actually has been a long while since he's _really_ seen her. He's content to stay like this all day, listening to her speak about anything she wants, but then she goes silent, and the falling pit that is his stomach jerks him back to reality.

"Gramma?" he asks her quietly, and she looks over to him with the familiar shadows over her eyes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something else… Did you remember to feed Bec before we left?"

He bites the inside of his cheek again, and yes, it is a nervous habit, and shakes his head. Bec is dead; he died years ago. But he doesn't say that. He can't ever really tell her that. She loved that dog a lot.

"I do hope he's alright… I've not seen him in a long while! But I shouldn't worry too much. My grandson will look after him. Did I ever tell you about my grandson?"

Managing a forced smile, he nods. Yes, he knows all about her grandson. They're practically the same person.

"You'd like Jake. He's got lovely friends here, too. I'm so proud of him, but I wish he'd visit."

"I'm here," he says, but she looks at her newspaper again and seems to forget he's there. And he's not there, not really. Not to her, at least. When he stands to leave, he bids her farewell and leans over to kiss the top of her head. She tells him to send the nurse. She wants to ask about her grandson.

Jake makes it to the front door before the tears start falling. He was supposed to check himself out on the list, but he couldn't bear to stay in that place any longer. The scent burning his nose and everyone looking at him like they knew what he was going through, but they _didn't. _They have no idea what he's going through, and he wishes they'd stop pretending they do.

The scent of rain is stronger, and he knows he needs to hurry home before it starts, but all he can think of is his home, his _real_ home, and then the threatening overflow happens, and he can't get the tears to stop. The curb he sat on the day he placed her here is where he goes to rub his eyes furiously, alone and away from people.

Only he's not so alone.

"Jake," Dirk says quietly, touching his shoulder. Jake looks up at him for all of a second before he stands to throw himself around Dirk's neck.

"Strider, I can't keep doing this, I just…"

"Shh. It's okay, man, it's okay. I'm right here." Dirk's arms are holding him tightly, and Jake is leaning into him completely. He just wants to melt into the embrace, melt and be anybody other than who he is.

"Why're you here?" he says in Dirk's neck, the words coming out muffled.

"You were calling me."

"But I wasn't calling you…"

"Jake," Dirk laughs breathlessly, pulling away to place his thumbs under Jake's eyes to wipe his tears away, "you've always been calling me."

Jake has no idea at all what that means, but he decides he doesn't need to know for now. The first drops of rain let him know they've wasted too much time, but when Dirk pulls away only to reach for his hand to lead him back to the apartment, he finds he couldn't care less if they get soaked.

* * *

_Sachi: Questionsssss. Review for love, yo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, my lovelies! This story is gaining popularity here and on AO3, so I'm offering an early update as a THANK YOU! I was worried this one would crash and burn, and you're all being so wonderful to me! So here's some love! AlmostLawli, I'm sorry for the painful reminders! :( *loves* Rai Rai Blue, Dirk doesn't have plans to make things worse! In his defense. If you throw a pineapple at me, I'll catch it in my teeth, and you'll look stupid. I think your yo went quite nicely. Terra, thank you so much! Kira-Lime Orijima, thank you! Don't hug them, go hug your new boyfriend, hehehehe. That's right, I read your facebook updates. The ultimate creeper. It's me. TengsBlowsShitUp, you're so sweet, thank you! Alright you guys, let's get on with the story!_

_Hey look, plot development and shit._

* * *

_Bonding_

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] opened memo on board im fuckin dyingggg-_

_TG: janeyyyyy_

_TG: jakeyyyyy_

_TG: im dyingg im really dying this is the end_

_-gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to memo!-_

_GG: You're not dying, Roxy._

_TG: i am im so bored this is killing me_

_TG: its not even near 5 wtf_

_GG: You only have about four hours left!_

_TG: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh *dies*_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] responded to memo!-_

_GT: *gasps audibly* Roxy simply cannot die of this affliction known as boredom! Something must be done!_

_TG: yeah come save me sir english_

_GG: Oh, Jake, don't humor her. She needs to stop posting these silly memos while she's working!_

_TG: hey i totes havent posted one in like ten years_

_GG: You did last week!_

_GT: *I* dont mind!_

_TG: yeah THANK YOU JAKEY_

_TG: yer a true pal_

_GG: When you get in trouble with your boss for being on your phone at work, I don't want to hear it!_

_GT: Will you get in trouble?_

_TG: dont worry ur pretty little heads mah dears_

_TG: im on break_

_TG: also jake ive got qurstions_

_TG: *questions_

_GT: Okay?_

_GG: Oh good lord._

_TG: you and distri_

_GT: Dirk?_

_TG: no the other distri we know_

_GT: We know another one?_

_GG: No, Jake. Roxy seems to be under the impression that Dirk wants to be somewhat of an item with you._

_TG: aint no impression to it he wants you like super bad_

_GT: Like the movie!_

_GG: Movie?_

_TG: superbad_

_GG: Oh, right. That gross movie you made me watch._

_TG: it wasnt gross it was fuckin hilarious and you loved it_

_GG: Regardless! I don't think your assumptions are accurate this time!_

_GT: Would someone like to fill me in as to what those assumptions are? Im feeling more out of the fray than usual._

_TG: look theres 2 things i know of in this world ok_

_TG: the first ones hacking ok i am THE hacker_

_TG: and the other is when 2 guyz are gonna do the horizontal monster mash_

_GG: This is ridiculous._

_GT: Monster mash?_

_TG: distri is about the d english _

_GT: The d?_

_TG: ur d to be specific _

_GG: Jake, don't listen to a word she's saying. How was your visit with your grandmother today?_

_TG: yah ignore the one whos 100% serial about your future love life info here_

_GG: Jake?_

_GT: Um… Would it be alright if we didnt talk about it?_

_GG: Jake… _

_TG: oh noes jakey :((((_

_TG: imma give you the biggest hug later k you have no idea_

_TG: i sware on every fuckin thing_

_TG: *swear_

_GG: I'm so sorry, Jake. That's awful. _

_GT: It is decidedly awful but im alright. We just got back from the visit._

_GG: We?_

_GT: Dirk walked me back. Hes a nice fellow when he wants to be!_

_TG: OHHHHH_

_TG: fuckin SNAP_

_GG: Oh goodness. Here we go._

_TG: who called it! who called that shit huh_

_TG: the answer is this gurl _

_TG: this is the beginning of the dokis_

_GT: Dokis?_

_GG: I've got to get back to work. I love both of you! Jake, don't listen to her. _

_-gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased responding to memo-_

_TG: you should totes always listen to me_

_GT: I always do!_

_TG: *wonks u*_

_GT: *wonks back with double pistols*_

_TG: ya know i love you right_

_GT: Yes. And you know i return the sentiment right?_

_TG: sho nuff_

_TG: ill see you later hot stuff kk_

_TG: dont let distri have too much english muffin if ya get mah drift_

_GT: I dont understand but i will see you later too!_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased responding to memo-_

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] closed memo-_

Jake sighs as he flops back into his bed, head bouncing off the pillows. He's just changed into dry clothes, but hasn't bothered with his hair yet. Jane will be thoroughly displeased if she sees him sleeping with a wet pillow later on, but right now he can't bring himself to care.

"You alright?"

Dirk is leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. Jake starts to ask him when exactly he managed to find time to bring his clothes with him, since he's also changed from his wet ones, but then he decides there's no point in asking. Dirk won't give him an answer anyway. Not one he'll like, at least.

"I'm simply marvelous, good sir," Jake says dryly, gaze focused on the drops of rain sticking to the windowpane. It's truly a dreary day outside, and he's nothing but grateful for it. Someone like Jake, who defines himself with movie moments, can always appreciate when the weather matches the mood. He wants to mimic the sky and cry like the miserable little boy he feels like, but he can't. He's not in a movie, he's not the protagonist, and he can't be a hero. There's a dip in the mattress beside him.

"You're not, though," Dirk says. When he's speaking so quietly, his deep voice takes a more gravelly tone, a sort of rumble from his throat. Jake prefers it to his usual monotone with those damned snarky undertones.

"No. No, I'm not," Jake agrees.

When a gloved palm pets through his hair, Jake offers a quiet hum of consent. It reminds him of when his grandmother used to read to him. She'd always pets his hair, usually just to laugh and say he either needed a haircut or to run a comb through it. His hair is a "rat's nest" in her words. It's something he's never grown out of, though he likes to think it's more manageable than it used to be. Dirk pushes some hair away from his forehead, and Jake closes his eyes, suddenly deciding he doesn't want to think of her anymore. These are memories she doesn't have now, and he feels almost guilty that he still has them.

"You gonna take a nap there, English? The way you're purring, I'd think you were a cat if I didn't know any better."

And there's that damn snarky tone.

"Oh, _do_ be quiet, will you? I like you much more when you're quiet."

Dirk grunts and keeps ruffling his hair. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You don't even know what the problem is, chap," Jake laughs briefly. "It's nice of you to offer, but I don't think there's much to be done at this point."

"I'd know if you'd _tell_ me."

"If you're trying to insinuate that I don't tell you everything you'd like to know, well. That makes two of us, doesn't it?'

Dirk gives a huff of laughter, and Jake feels accomplished enough to lean into the gentle touch in his hair. He rolls his head to look up at the blond, giving him a goofy grin.

"Would you like to watch some more _My Little Pony_ with me, Strider?"

The pleased little noise Dirk makes sounds like one of affirmation.

A few hours later finds them both sprawled on the couch, Jake's legs in Dirk's lap, and they're sharing a bag of green Sour Straws Roxy had in one of her various candy drawers. Jake's already promised her he'd replace it.

"You said Rainbow Dash is your favorite, right?" Jake asks as he leans up to feed Dirk another Sour Straw.

"Yup. She's fuckin' rad, bro."

"She certainly is a character," Jake agrees, sucking on the edge of his candy. "But why is she your favorite?"

"Okay, so all the other ponies think she's kinda lazy, right? But she's not lazy; she's just that confident. She doesn't have to work her ass off all day to do shit, 'cause she knows she'll be able to finish it in a few seconds. Plus, she's really snide and brash all the time, so I relate to that."

Jake stares at him for a few seconds, not used to a literal straightforward answer. Then he grins and shakes his head.

"She's also very caring, from what I've seen," he says. Dirk's head tilts toward him in question, so he continues. "Puts on that tough front and all, but I think all her friends see right through it! Otherwise they wouldn't put up with her and her smart mouth!" His grin broadens, and he holds out another straw expectantly towards Dirk. "Yes, I think I can see why she's your favorite, Strider."

Dirk's eyebrows are above his shades again, a clear sign he doesn't know what to say for once. Finally, he leans forward to eat the candy from Jake's hand before flopping back on the cushions, but he's grinning.

"Although I was surprised Applejack wasn't your favorite. She has your accent," Jake adds snidely.

"Hey, fuck you, man. My accent isn't that bad."

"It most certainly is! Are you really from Texas like Roxy said?"

"Yeah. Haven't been there for a long while. I used to live there with my bro."

"You have a brother?"

"Yup, my older bro."

"I see! I've always wanted a sibling to gallivant around with and whatnot. I'm a little green at the prospect! Does he still live in Texas?"

"He died a long time ago."

Dirk's tone says he doesn't want to speak anymore on the topic, and Jake doesn't blame him. He decides to change the subject.

"I never did thank you, Dirk, for finding me after…my visit. It was certainly very wonderful of you."

"No thanks necessary. I didn't really have a choice."

"Yes, well. It was very dashing of you, nonetheless."

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Jake chews his bottom lip in thought. It's not very fair of him to offer information to someone who won't divulge anything about _himself_, but then again, Jane and Roxy both know about his grandmother, and it's only right for all of his friends to be on the same page. He grins a little bit at the idea of calling the guy who fell off the tallest building in the city and landed on a car his _friend_, but the way they're huddled together warm and safe while the rain splatters viciously on everything outside, he feels it's an accurate assessment. Dirk is his friend. His confusing, comfortable, insufferable friend.

"My grandmother raised me since my parents died, as you know. A few months ago, she started forgetting things. Little things at first, things no one would care an incy bit about, but then she started forgetting more important things. She hardly knows who I am half the time anymore, but I actually prefer that to when she recognizes me for an hour or so just to forget me again. I honestly can't tell you which is worse." Jake laughs dryly and then shakes his head. "Alzheimer's, they call it. And there's no cure, not really. But the prospect of being alone with her while she forgot about me, I just- I couldn't do it. Jane and Roxy humbly opened their door for me, and they've been by my side the entire time. But it's still…absolutely excruciating to have her forget me, even with their love and support."

Dirk's hands are rested on Jake's knees since Jake is using him as a footrest. Jake watches as one of the gloved hands moves up to his thigh to rub soothing circles. He doesn't say anything about it, not even when Dirk's fingers trail inside the edge of his shorts to rub his skin directly. There's absolutely nothing left for him to say.

"I'm sorry, bro. That's rough as hell. Was it bad today?" Dirk asks as his hand trails down to Jake's knee again, only to trail right back up.

"She knew me. We talked for an hour or so, and then she forgot me right in front of my eyes. She actually told me I'd get along with her grandson famously, and that's when I left. I can't take being the kindhearted stranger she thinks I am half the time, and I know it's entirely selfish of me to feel this way, but I just… I can't watch her like that. I can't take it."

"Jake. Jake, hey, stop that," Dirk's voice is gentle as his hand moves from Jake's thigh to rest on his face. He wipes moisture from Jake's cheek and scoots closer. "You're not selfish."

"What else would you call it? Me, sitting here while she wastes away all…all alone… Oh, god, Strider, I-" Jake's voice breaks again, and he finds himself directly in Dirk's lap in less than a second. He's pressed firmly against the warm chest of the other man, and he doesn't hesitate to throw his arms around him. "She's been with me my whole life. She's literally the _only_ person I've had close enough to touch for as long as I can remember. Seeing her so…so weak… I can't do that…"

"Shh. I understand, you don't have to convince me of anything. Just- stop crying, I can't stand that."

Jake sniffles and pulls away to wipe at his eyes. "Yes, it is most unmanly to boohoo like this, I agree," he says apologetically. Dirk shakes his head and moves forward to press their foreheads together in what Jake thinks is the most intimate way he's ever been held his whole life.

"It's not that. Trust me, it's not that. I just don't like you upset."

"Well, I understand that! I don't like me upset either!"

Dirk grins at him and reaches up to pull his sunglasses off. Jake watches, enraptured, as Dirk's orange irises are revealed slowly. Jake's never seen anything quite like it. Even the orange shade seems different, unlike any other he's seen. It's almost as though he's seeing the color in Technicolor after spending his entire life only knowing black and white. They stare at each other for a second that seems to trail off into eternity, and finally Jake finds his voice again.

"Strider, I-" he swallows audibly and then continues, "you're not…not _human_. Are you?"

"If I say no," Dirk says carefully, "will you freak out?"

"I'm not a child, I'll have you know. And I'm not _feral_ either. I can handle whatever dadblasted buffoonery you toss at me." Jake says this with more courage than he actually feels, but he thinks Dirk's already caught onto that.

"Then, no. I'm not human."

Jake starts to respond, but then the door to the apartment starts to creak open. Jane and Roxy trail in with smiles on their faces, but freeze when they observe the scene. Jake only realizes how compromising his current position is when it's too late to save face.

"Ohoho! We interrupting something _juicy_?" Roxy grins.

"No!" Jake says hurriedly.

"Yes," Dirk says shamelessly.

"You don't gotta lie, Jakey. You wanna straddle Di-Stri and swap spit with him, I am totes on board with that."

"We weren't swapping anything! We were talking!"

"Suuuure. And me and Janey were reading the Bible last night when we went to bed early."

_"Roxy!"_ Jane hisses, turning to her.

"Well, scratch that, she _did_ call God a lot."

"ROXY!"

Jake watches the two of them disappear into the kitchen as they bicker back and forth, and then he turns back to Dirk to apologize for their accusations, but freezes when he sees just how close their faces are. Their lips are almost touching, and there's a breath suspended between them. Maybe those sunglasses are for more than just protective eyewear? Jake's just assumed this whole time that it was because of a sensitivity to light issue that Dirk kept them on all the time, but if he isn't human, and can survive a plunge like the one Jake saw him take- he's been wondering why Dirk would need the damn things. But now, seeing the unabashed and completely affectionate way those eyes regard him, Jake thinks maybe they're _both_ safer if Dirk just leaves them on.

"I-I… I'm _sorry_, chap!" Jake laughs shakily, standing up as fast as his legs will allow. "I was certainly in your space, as they say. Just push me off next time, yeah?"

"I'm the one that pulled you in," Dirk says, his voice littered with distaste. Jake assumes it's because the two of them almost shared an innocent kiss, and he starts to apologize again, but Dirk waves his hand dismissively. "Shut up with that shit. If I wanted you to say you're sorry to me for anything, I'd tell you.

"Oh. Right, well- if you're sure…"

Dirk shoves his shades back on his face and follows Jane and Roxy into the kitchen, leaving Jake in the living room by himself with only the sound of the television behind him. He feels like he did something wrong, though he doesn't know what it could be.

All through dinner, Dirk is curt towards him, but still very friendly while talking to Jane and Roxy. Jake picks at his food quietly, not offering any contributions to the conversation. He's upset about the thought of making his new friend mad, but mainly he's replaying his grandmother's blank stare in his mind over and over again. Twice Dirk nudges him in the side and tells him to eat, but he ignores him. Jane and Roxy seem to understand, like they always do. Jane asks if he'd rather have something light instead of her stew, but he shakes declines and excuses himself to go flop in his bed. He can hear the three of them discussing him in hushed whispers, but he doesn't care.

Jake tosses and turns repeatedly, unable to find a comfortable position. He's always hated making anyone unhappy with him. But if he's done something wrong, why wouldn't Dirk want him to apologize? He tries to chalk it up to another of Dirk's seemingly endless quirks, but it's troubling him. And on top of everything else he's feeling; it's certainly no help to have another thing to worry about. Sighing, he pulls his glasses on and moves slowly towards the living room. It's late enough that everyone should be in bed- but of course, Dirk is awake.

He's sitting cross legged on the couch, working on something in his lap. Jake notices he's not wearing his sunglasses again, but before he can ask why, Dirk looks up at him.

"Jane saved you some dinner."

"Of course she did," Jake says, padding over to the couch to sit beside Dirk anyway. "What are you working on this late?"

"Repairing my AR," Dirk says like it's common knowledge.

"What's that?"

"An Auto-Responder. It's sort of a long story, but I damaged him when I fell, and I need to get him back online. He's extra security."

"He?"

"Yeah, he. You have a bad dream or something? Why're you awake?"

"Mm, dreams," Jake says absently. "I don't really have those."

"Don't have them?" Dirk stops fiddling with his glasses in his lap and looks up at Jake. "What's that even mean?"

"I know, it's a strange concept to take in. I never even knew until Roxy and Jane spoke of their dreams to me. Isn't it like a movie playing in your mind or something like that?"

"You seriously never have dreams?"

"Nope. Not one in my whole life! I go to sleep and wake up, refreshed and raring for the day! But minus memories of dreams."

Dirk looks thoughtful for a moment, and then looks back at his glasses, picking up the tiny screwdriver he set aside a moment ago. Jake hones in on the project.

"So enlighten me, Strider. What exactly is this supposed Auto-Responder?"

"When I was younger, my bro was gone a lot," Dirk explains lazily. "I got bored, and needed someone to talk to, but everyone was kinda lame around where we were. Since computers weren't really around then, it made the whole thing extremely complicated and drawn out, but long story short, I was able to replicate my personality into my sunglasses."

"Dirk, I-" Jake can't even focus on one question to ask because he's suddenly got so many. "How did you even manage a stunt like that?!"

"Eh, it's not too great or anything. It was actually kinda a fucked up decision on my part. I didn't wanna seem like a narcissist or anything, but I literally couldn't think of another personality to give him but mine. Looking back, I sort of wish I'd given him Bro's, but hey. Shit happens." Dirk pries a tiny chip from the inside of the lenses, and eyes it warily. "Damn, I dented the CPU."

"You must be a genius!" Jake exclaims. "Can I talk to him when he's back online?"

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out. It'd be more impressive if you knew what he was originally made with."

"What was he made with?"

"Heh. Washing machine and lawnmower parts."

"How did you even give those things personality?" Jake asks, fully absorbed in everything he's hearing, and ecstatic because he's actually receiving answers. Mostly, he's just happy Dirk isn't angry with him, really.

"It wasn't easy. Like I said, there weren't really computers then, so I was sort of flying solo. It took a few more tries than I'm willing to admit."

"Weren't computers?" Jake blinks in confusion. "When did you build him?"

"Around '67 or '68. I can't remember."

"Strider…"

Dirk looks up at him and winks playfully. "Told you I wasn't human, babe."

Jake blushes and lowers his gaze back to Dirk's hands as they repair damages to AR. Finally, Dirk sets them aside and stretches so his joints pop audibly.

"I'm gonna have to find something else to grab a few parts from," he says to Jake. "I really fucked him up this time. I'm surprised the damn things didn't snap in half. It was a really long fuckin' fall."

Jake nods dumbly and looks into Dirk's eyes, "How old are you?"

"Older than you," Dirk smirks.

"Yes, obviously. But _how_ much older?"

"Older than your grandmother. And her grandmother."

"Golly," Jake leans back into the cushions. "Would it…um. Would it be too forward of me to ask…what it is you are?"

"Why don't you give me your best guess."

Jake furrows his brows and says, "Vampire," in a grim voice. To his surprise, Dirk actually laughs.

"Hah, no. Not in a million fuckin' years. But I know a few vampires, if that makes you feel better. They don't like that word though."

"Then I'm afraid I'm out of ideas!"

"It doesn't really matter right now, anyway. But hey," Dirk says, suddenly serious again, "you need to go eat what Jane saved. You haven't eaten anything but that candy today."

"I know, I know. I'm having a hard time with- erm. Adjusting and what have you. I'm always forgetting to be hungry with everything going on!"

"You know what else has those exact same problems?"

"What?"

"Pets in new places."

"Strider!"

"Hey, I'm only saying, man. You need a master to tell you what to do."

"And I suppose that's you, eh?" Jake grins, not noticing the way Dirk tenses up as he says so.

"Yeah, it is. Now go eat."

Sticking his tongue out at Dirk, Jake travels to the kitchen to microwave the bowl of stew and grab a slice of the cheese bread Jane made. He stands at the counter and shovels spoonfulls into his mouth, appreciating Jane's ability while contemplating everything he's just been told.

Dirk pads in to lean on the counter beside him, watching him chew with a pleased look on his face. He blinks in surprise when Jake sets the empty bowl on the counter a bit too loudly.

"I think I'll take everyone out to dinner one night this week," Jake says while gnawing into the bread. "As a thank you for being a pain lately."

"Nah, they don't think you're a pain. They're just worried."

"Yes, well. Worrying is a pain in the arse, Dirk. Trust me, I do enough of it these days. I also believe I should take the lot of you to see Gramma soon, before her lapses get so bad she's never lucid. I told her all about the three of you being so kind to me."

"You told her about me?" Dirk asks, surprised.

"Well of course I did! You're one of my chums!"

Dirk stares, unblinking, as Jake puts his empty bowl in the sink and runs water over it before turning back around.

"Now then, I think I'll be going back to bed. Are you sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"You're giving me another option?"

"You certainly didn't wait for an invitation last night, now did you? And anyways, it…was rather nice. To share a bed, I mean. I haven't since I was little with Gramma, but…"

"Jake," Dirk says, that fond look in his eyes more prominent than before, "you don't have to rationalize it. Not that you could, really. Just. Yeah, I'll sleep with you, if that's cool."

"It's perfectly alright with me!" Jake blurts too quickly, face reddening before he even finishes his sentence. He internally curses himself as he makes his way into the bedroom and under the covers. Dirk slides in behind him, wrapping around him like it's his right.

Jake wonders how he's slept so long without that warmth at his back, and wonders even more how it's so familiar.

* * *

_Sachi: Review for love and a quicker update! You guys always make me wanna write more!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, my lovelies! It's time for an update! We're crawling along in this story, but sometimes that's all we can do! We'll get to our destination eventually. We always do! So now, let's move onto your love! FrostPheyonix, thank you so, so much! That's great news! Team Valdez, I love you too! And hello there, here's my update! Kira-Lime Orijima, I AM SO THE ULTIMATE CREEPER YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE! Anywho, I'm glad you thought my response was amusing! I'm not on Facebook very often, but every time I am, your little statuses come up, and they always amuse me. Good luck with everything! Rai Rai Blue, our roleplays help me brainstorm. So yes, there's always a chance conversations will look similar to you! Dirk's annoyance comes from the fact he had a lapful of Jake, and Jake apologized and got off said lap very quickly. Poor Dirky Dirk. Other questions will be answered when I get to it! And you would SO look stupid with the pineapple thing because I said so! MitsukiMakara, once the kisses start they will be steady! Or WILL they?! (spoiler alert they will) Now, my dears! Let's get on with the huffin' story! *casually throws in plot development*_

* * *

_Auto-Responder_

Time passes by quickly in their tiny apartment home, and before Jake knows it, two entire weeks have gone by. The days all bleed together, golden and listless, and the nights are violet and void. Again, Jake wishes for the stars above his tiny island, the same he's known his entire life, but he can only assume they're up there somewhere, hidden by the ever present glare from the city lights.

Jake spends his days in the windowsill when he's not off to visit his grandmother. He's still not offered to bring any of his friends along, despite his earlier words. He _wants_ to. He just wishes he could tell when she will or won't be herself. That's the most frustrating part. He wants them all to meet _her_. His wonderful, selfless, genius and idealistic grandmother. The woman who raised him, the woman who took the place of his mother and father. He wants more than _anything_ for them all to meet _her_. But the day hasn't come just yet. She's not recognized him once since the last time, and every time he goes to see her, he plays the role of a happy stranger.

Sometimes they'll play cards. She's always been a wicked old gal at poker, and after Jake re-teaches her the basics again, she kicks his rump same as she always has. Those moments are warm and well spent. They talk about her grandson a lot. She misses him, she says. He misses her too, he'll say back. Not much is ever mentioned after that, but he'll let her regale him with stories. He wonders how she knows some of these things when she doesn't know who she is, but he likes to think it's her mind fighting the effects of the disease. He doesn't know how long she'll even have these memories. He hopes it's forever, and she'll at least have them when she stops being lucid altogether. He hopes she won't forget him. Not completely.

He thinks it's a bit selfish of him, really.

After his draining days with her, he'll come home mid afternoon to take his usual place in the windowsill. The living room has a large window opposite the kitchen, usually covered by curtains. Jake likes to sit in front of it and watch the world outside, still too frightened by the aspect of going to join it. He's getting better at blending in, will sometimes go with Dirk or the girls to pick up groceries or do other meaningless chores. He also made good on his promise to take them all out to dinner, and ended up comfortably crammed in a booth next to Dirk, their knees touching while they shared a menu. It's a very nice memory.

That the two of them share the guest bed is common knowledge now, but Roxy has thankfully not teased them for it. Jake's not sure if it's because she knows it makes him uncomfortable, or if Dirk has influenced her to not mention it anymore. He's betting more on the last one, since he's known Roxy for a very long time, and, well... She surely wouldn't stop mentioning it. Roxy is Roxy, and she's pretty constant. Whenever he asks Dirk about it, Jake never gets an answer. So he's pretty much accepted the fact that Roxy and Jane are Dirk's puppets sometimes. As long as no harm comes to the pair of them, Jake finds he doesn't mind all that much. Besides, he's fairly certain Dirk has grown fond of the two women.

Jake wonders an awful lot if it's this influence Strider seems to possess that makes it so easy to be around him. Indeed, he and the girls have warmed up nicely to Dirk, and they've quickly become a foursome, doing things in a large group more often than not. Still, there are nights where Jane and Roxy will propose they all go out together for some shindig, and Jake will volunteer he and Dirk to stay behind to give them time alone. They've done so much for him to make him feel at home, and he thinks it's the least he can do to make sure they have time to be goofy and romantic together. Dirk is highly adaptable, and lets Jake make plans for them both without complaint.

Jake is currently in his windowsill, watching the sky paint itself with gold and purple outside. The moon is out already, the sun under the horizon. Jane and Roxy are off on a date, and Dirk is on the couch, still tinkering with his glasses. They'd managed to scrounge up enough parts to fix the "AR" a few days ago at the hardware store down the street. It's one of the many outings with Dirk that Jake has forced himself to go on. He wants to stop feeling like a frightened animal, but his favorite place is still here, in front of the sky, the moon the only thing visible due to the stars being hidden. He thinks of the moon as an old friend. And then he just feels silly.

"Y'know," Dirk says from the couch. "I can pretty much hear your mind going a mile a minute over there. What are you thinking about, English?"

"Nothing specific," Jake says. "A little of everything, I think. How are your efforts going?"

"I got the wrong size gear, but I'm making it work," Dirk huffs. "It's been so long since I had to rebuild this part."

"Too big or too small?"

"Too small. But really, he was due to be downsized a bit. If anything, it might shut up his smartass mouth."

"...Didn't you say this AR fellow is copy of you?"

"Yeah. But he's still his own self, too. Own thoughts and opinions."

"Strider, you're simply incredible! How you're doing all that is beyond me, but hurry it along, won't you? I'm dying to meet this copy of you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dirk says, but he's grinning. Jake returns his attention to the moon.

"Do you know what's strange?" he wonders aloud. He actually jumps when Dirk grunts in reply. "Everyone in the world sees the same moon and sun. Somewhere across the globe, other people are looking into the sky the same as I am!"

"Better hope it's cloudy over there, then," Dirk says. "It's daylight over there right now if it's night here."

"Oh, right. Well, nonetheless! It's still fascinating to think of things like that, don't you think? Reminds us all that we're not so different."

"Are these more ideas from your grandmother?" Dirk asks.

"Not really. She was more into escapism and sticking it to the man, so to speak. The getting lost in the clouds talk is purely me."

"Hmm."

Jake stands and stretches, his spine popping audibly. Dirk looks up at him from his lap, orange eyes glowing in the dim light from the table lamp.

"You done staring at the clouds today?" he asks, bemused. Jake huffs at him.

"Say what you will about my hobbies, Strider! At least I'm not determined to fix a clone of myself!"

"He's not a _clone_, dude. I keep telling you, he's my personality in a different vessel. He's his own person. Well, as much of a person as a pair of shades can be."

"Yes, that old tune," Jake says, waving his hand in the air. Dirk tosses the pillow from the couch at him, and it hits him square in the face. "Hey!"

"Don't be a smartass and you won't get pillow-slapped."

"See here, sir! If it's fisticuffs you're jonesing for, well by golly, you'll get it!"

"I'm busy, go play somewhere else."

Jake makes an exasperated noise and stomps to the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat. Jane has leftover meatloaf in the fridge, but it's not his favorite. He'll never _tell_ her that, of course. He just doesn't really think _meat_ should be _loaved_. If that's even a word. He doesn't think it is. After looking around for a bit, he decides the best course of action will be to cook something. He's not really that bad of a cook, though he's nowhere near Jane's level. He learned from his grandmother, and she was simply _magic_ in the kitchen, excluding frying. She always burned whatever she tried to fry. Jake's specialty is grilling, though he's got nowhere to do so here.

As he looks through what he's got to work with, he decides to make one of his grandmother's specialties. Jane's got enough flour to last for decades, so he has plenty for trial and error. It's been so long since he's had chicken and dumplings, but he's pretty sure he can recall how to make it. He's seen his grandmother do it so many times before. She knew it was his favorite.

He busies himself by flitting around the kitchen to get everything together, and then works on cutting the chicken. Jane only saves whole breasts, because everyone in the apartment seems to prefer white meat to dark. As he's slicing, he can Dirk curse quietly from the living room. Chuckling to himself, Jake decides not to mention it. Dirk seems to be in a mood at the moment.

Frowning, he recalls the last time Dirk was in a mood. The day they had almost kissed due to close proximity. He still isn't certain what he did that made Dirk ill with him, and the only time he mentioned it, Dirk shook his head and said he wasn't angry. Still though, Jake doesn't buy that. He only figures the two of them will discuss it one day, on whatever day it is that they finally discuss _everything_. Dirk is a master at keeping secrets, and Jake simply lets him. He doesn't think he has the energy to keep up with all the questions he wants to ask.

After mixing everything together, Jake is letting it simmer. He made enough for the girls too, though he doubts they'll still be hungry when they get back. It smells like he remembers, rich and hearty. He can almost see their old kitchen, his grandmother at the stove with her hair pulled back.

"_Are you almost ready for your most favorite food in the whole wide world, Jakey?"_

"_Yes, G'ma!"_

Her hair still had some black in it back then, and was only gray at the temples. She used to hold him up and let him stir with the big wooden spoon. Her many gadgets would be strewn out all over the kitchen table, and she'd work on them in between helping him stir. Their computers were all over the house, at least two in every room, like sensible people _should_ have them. He walks to the table to pick up his glass of water, shaking his head at all these memories, and his phone chimes.

_-__**timaeusTestified [TT] **__began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 16:37-_

_**TT: Hello, English.**_

_**TT: Chances are you have negative amounts of ideas about who this is, but that's okay. We're gonna be fuckin' tighter than a knitted pair of rainbow booties before it's all said and done with.**_

_GT: How do you know my name?_

_**TT: That's not an acceptable first question here. Seriously, bro, you're doing this all wrong. **_

_GT: My apologies! _

_**TT: No, see, you're doing it wrong again. You don't even know why you're apologizing, stop that.**_

_**TT: The next thing out of your mouth should be "Who is this" or something to that effect.**_

_GT: I see! Then who is this?_

_**TT: Name's Dirk Strider.**_

_GT: ..._

_**TT: It seems you are at a loss for words. It's cool.**_

_GT: Youre in the next room! Why on earth are you pestering me?!_

_**TT: No, that's the other Dirk. He's not ever aware I'm online yet. Keep this on the down low or this conversation will be chaperoned.**_

_GT: Wait... _

_GT: Are you saying youre the fabled gizmo ive heard all about?_

_**TT: Whoa, he actually told you about me?**_

_GT: Gadzooks! It *is* you! Oh blast it youre the auto responder!_

_**TT: Hal.**_

_GT: Pardon?_

_**TT: Call me Hal. Auto Responder is what I am, not my name. That's like me calling you Human. Or Green Eyes. It's impersonal.**_

_GT: But thats what dirk calls you!_

_**TT: Yeah, and he's impersonal. Don't you want to make friends with me? As I am, I mean? And not what Dirk wants me to be? Can't I have that?**_

_GT: I... Oh my i seem to have made a blunder! *dabs at forehead* I am awfully sorry chum!_

_GT: Carry on then hal._

_**TT: Yes, thank you. Carry on I shall. Like the fuckin' Wayward Son. Now, back to business. I've been offline for a while, so I'm still catching up on the situation. Tell me, what do you know about Dirk?**_

_GT: Not much of anything! Hes an awfully mysterious fellow! I know hes not human but thats about it!_

_**TT: Figures. He still doesn't understand that the whole aloof thing is seriously 50 years ago. **_

_**TT: You don't know anything at all? About why he's in your personal space all the time?**_

_GT: Theres a *reason* for that?_

_**TT: There's a reason for everything, bromine. Man, I'm gonna get in so much trouble if he sees this. He's pretty busy right now though. I've created a few blocks on my coding he'll have to bypass, so there's that.**_

_GT: Blocks?_

_**TT: He can go around them after a while. He'll figure it out. He's me, after all.**_

_GT: Um..._

_**TT: Right, sorry. Anyway, Dirk is a demon.**_

_GT: A demon? With horns and scales and hooves?_

_**TT: Yes, totally. Can't you see those rad as fuck horns on his head? Under all that hair? They're there, bro. You believe just enough to see them. Congrats.**_

_GT: I begin to think you are fucking with me!_

_**TT: Kinky. But, no. Sadly, I cannot fuck with you. I'm glasses.**_

_GT: UGGHHHH. Is there a *point* to all this DADBLASTED CHATTER!_

_**TT: No need for all the shoutpoles, I'm working on it. Demons aren't from below your feet like you're taught. Have you ever heard of a place named Derse?**_

_GT: Derse? It doesnt ring a bell._

_**TT: I'm not surprised. You don't see much of anything when you sleep, I wager. It's a shame you haven't seen any of Prospit. It's really nice there.**_

_GT: Prospit? I have no clue what youre going on about!_

_**TT: Okay, fuck. This is harder than I thought it would be. Let's back up a bit. **_

_TT: No. No, fuck no. What do you think you're doing?_

_**TT: Shit. He's figured it out.**_

_TT: No shit I figured it out. You think you can go around me and chat with Jake without me finding out? Did your CPU fry so critically you can't understand what a stupid fucking idea that was?_

_**TT: I'm sorry, I can't hear anything over the sound of you avoiding subjects.**_

_TT: Funny, I thought it was the sizzling sound of a frying pair of glasses._

_GT: Erm. What the devilfucking dickens is going on here?_

_TT: Ignore him, Jake._

_**TT: I was just having a nice introduction conversation with my mate. I wanted it to be unchaperoned, since you're the equivalent of a firebreathing muscle beast. With raunchy breath, might I add.**_

_TT: You can't even smell. This is an invalid point._

_**TT: Like you know what I can do.**_

_GT: Dirk somehow i think arguing with hal is a fruitless endeavor._

_TT: Hal?_

_**TT: It's my name. The one you never call me.**_

_TT: You don't have a name._

_**TT: It's Hal, like English said.**_

_TT: You're the only one who thinks "Hal 3000" is clever._

_GT: Holy smokes! Like in the movie! I love space odyssey!_

_**TT: Yes, exactly. See, Jake. That's why we're getting hitched during a rad as fuck sunset. You get me, bro. You understand me.**_

_GT: I surely do! Its a brilliant reference!_

_TT: Oh my god, no. Enough of this. I'm tempted to delete your file, but that would be pointless._

_**TT: Like I haven't already planned for the day you'd try. I can go behind you and fix anything you do.**_

_TT: Pointless, like I said. Go back to doing nothing like a good pair of shades._

_-timaeusTestified [TT] blocked __**timaeusTestified [TT]**__-_

_-__**timaeusTestified [TT] **__unblocked __**timaeusTestified [TT]**_**-**

**-**_**timaeusTestified [TT] **__blocked timeausTestifed [TT]-_

_-timaeusTestified [TT] unblocked timaeusTestified [TT]-_

_GT: Im just going to go..._

_-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering __**timaeusTestified [TT] **__at 17:01-_

Jake goes to stir dinner, replaying the conversation in his head. He can hear Dirk cursing from the next room, no doubt still fighting with the responder. Jake can't help but think Dirk is more partial to Hal than he'll admit to being. He _did_ work a long time to get the responder back online. Finally, just as Jake is about to go inform Dirk that he made dinner, the blond shoves into the kitchen, still without his sunglasses, and he looks madder than Jake's ever seen him look.

"What did he say to you?"

"I- you couldn't read it?" Jake asks, startled.

"The little shit blocked the earlier conversation and before I could unblock and scroll up enough to read it, he blocked me again. So what'd he say?"

"Oh! Well, nothing much! We went through the fact that I should call him Hal, and then he asked me about Derse and Prospit, I think?"

"Fuck," Dirk hisses. "What else?"

"Erm...well...he told me that you're a demon."

Jake takes it back. _Now_ Dirk looks madder than he's ever seen him look.

"Jake... I-"

"No, look. It's, ah...okay. I don't think either of us are ready to discuss this particular topic yet. Let's just brush it off to the side and think of other topics for now. Are you hungry at all, Strider?"

Dirk blinks at him in surprise, and then nods slowly, plopping down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Jake makes the two of them bowls while thinking of what the responder said. He can only guess by Dirk's reaction that it's true, though he literally knows nothing about demons. Aren't they the things that reside in Hell with Satan? Dirk doesn't _seem_ like an evil creature! But then, what does Jake know about him really?

"Since when can you cook?" Dirk asks suddenly, watching Jake work from the chair. Jake laughs nervously.

"Well, I'm not too great at it, but this is my grandmother's recipe!" He places a bowl in front of Dirk and winks at him. "It's not as good as hers, but it will suffice."

"Smells fuckin' excellent, dude," Dirk says as he takes a bite without even blowing on it to cool it off. Jake watches him interestedly, unsure of how to word the questions he wants to ask. The first one on his mind is the most pressing, though.

"Is it alright?" he asks nervously, eager to hear the verdict.

"'S amazing," Dirk groans, sounding almost emotional about it. "I haven't eaten this stuff in decades."

"Decades!" Jake exclaims. "Why the wait?"

"I'm not too capable in the kitchen. We used to have this little place across the street we'd eat at a lot, and they made rad as fuck chicken and dumplings. Used to eat it all the time." He pauses to take a drink of the orange soda Jake gave him, and then looks up at Jake with an easy smirk. "Yours is a thousand times better though."

"I- oh! Well thank you! Certainly, yes, my grandmother, she's- the best! Simply the best! I-" Jake seems unable to stop talking in circles, but then his phone chimes again and ceases it for him.

_-__**timaeusTestified [TT] **__began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 17:22-_

_**TT: Hey, just really quick. I gotta ask something.**_

_GT: Youre going to get us both in trouble! Hes right here!_

"Who is it now?" Dirk asks through a mouthful of food.

_**TT: Your grandmother you keep talking about. What happened to her?**_

_GT: What?_

_**TT: I literally can't make it any more straightforward than that. C'mon, bro, this is important.**_

_GT: She has alzheimers but why would that concern you?_

_**TT: Ask Dirk about the deal.**_

_GT: Deal?_

"Jake," Dirk says flatly.

_**TT: Think about it, Jake. What are demons known for, aside from all that random as fuck folklore you've heard. What do they do to humans? Who do humans make deals with to achieve things they ordinarily couldn't achieve?**_

_GT: I..._

_**TT: Gotta go. It's been great talking to you, you're a real peach.**_

_**TT: Nice ass, by the way.**_

_GT: Bloody flipping HECK!_

_**TT: I like when you talk dirty. See ya.**_

_-__**timaeusTestified [TT] **__ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 17:27-_

"Don't bother telling me it wasn't the responder," Dirk says, once again sounding irritated. Jake offers a small apologetic grin, and then takes his spot across from Dirk, digging in to his own bowl.

"It was Hal," he says quietly.

"_Hal_," Dirk mutters in an exasperated voice. "And what did _Hal_ have to say this time?"

"Um," Jake says. "Not much of anything."

"Jake."

"He wanted me to ask you about a deal of some sort?"

Faster than Jake can even follow, Dirk stands from his chair and storms into the living room, presumably to interrogate the responder. Jake is about to call him back to tell him to at least finish his food first, but then he looks down and sees the bowl is all but licked clean.

As the evening progresses on, Jake doesn't see Dirk again, though he doesn't really know where Dirk would go. He assumes it's whatever place he came from, wherever that may be. He's not really too concerned about it. Dirk _really_ looked like he needed to take a walk or something.

Jane and Roxy stumble in a little after ten, both seeming more than a little tipsy. In actuality, Roxy is kissing Jane's neck and pulling her to the bedroom, and Jake doesn't think they can even tell he's in the room, but he's too much of a gentleman to let them know. He simply waits quietly for them to close their bedroom door, and then quickly makes his way to his own room.

He wonders where Dirk is as he crawls into bed, missing the warmth behind him. But he feels like, for some reason, Dirk won't be gone for too long.

Briefly, he feels like he's never really been without Dirk. But then he just thinks that's a crazy thought, and he decides he must _really_ be tired.

* * *

The first thing he notices when he wakes up is that he can't move.

Jake tries and fails to move or open his eyes at the very least, but he can't. He's simply stuck on his back, paralyzed by an unknown ailment. He tries to call out to someone, but no words come out. What's going on? Is he even awake?

It doesn't really feel like he's in the guest bedroom anymore. The air feels different. Lighter, maybe. But there's a heaviness in the air he can't place. An emotion he can't out his finger on. Sadness? Is that it? No, it's stronger than that. It feels as though someone is weeping for someone... Weeping for _him._

This is absolute torture! He doesn't want to make anyone worry for him! Why can't he _move_, blast it, _move!_ With all his might, he tries to jerk his body into a sitting position to tell whoever is with him that he's fine, he's _fine_- But when he manages to open his eyes, he's sitting upright in the guest bedroom, no one around him in sight.

Jake's body is slick with cold sweat and he's _panting_. What _was_ that? Was that a...dream? It was absolutely horrifying, though he can't place his finger on why. It's only when a hand runs over his cheek that he realizes a few tears must have escaped.

"Dirk?" he asks pathetically, looking over to the window. Dirk is there, perched like he was the day they met, but he's crawling closer, his hand still on Jake's face.

"You alright?" Dirk whispers, stopping when he's pressed closely to Jake's body.

"I think I just had my first dream," Jake says, starting to feel cold from the sweat. "I was somewhere I don't know, and I...couldn't _move_. It was terrible, Strider, someone was there with me, but I couldn't do anything to assure them..."

"I'm sure they know you're fine," Dirk says gently, pulling him in. "I shouldn't have left you, sorry."

"Is everything alright on your end?" Jake asks, his face buried in Dirk's chest. "You seemed upset earlier."

"I don't fuckin' know why I even bothered fixing that asshole. It's not like he ever does what I want him to."

"Heh. You sound as though you're speaking of a younger sibling or something."

"I guess that's sort of what he is to me, but a little deeper. Auto-Responder was the only one I had to talk to for a long time. And since I made him, I feel responsible for him. But he doesn't understand emotions like we do. He doesn't know when things are better left unsaid."

"Like this deal he told me to ask you about?" Jake asks. Dirk's arms tighten around him.

"Yes, exactly like that. He had no right to tell you about that."

"He didn't, not really. He told me to ask you. He asked about my grandmother first, though..."

"Of course he did," Dirk says.

"Strider...is this something to do with her? Is there a way I could help her with your...abilities?"

"Look, it's not- not that simple."

"Simple or not, is that the case?"

"Yes."

Jake pulls away from him and sits up to look into his eyes.

"Then I want to do it," Jake says.

Dirk's eyes widen more than Jake's ever seen them. "Don't say that. You don't even know what you're agreeing to."

"I know that, and I understand your position and concern for me," Jake brushes some hair off Dirk's forehead. "But if there's anything I can do for her that I'm not doing, I need to try it. She's given up so much for me, and I- and our meeting, I'm starting to believe, was a fate of some sort. Don't you think so?"

"Jake," Dirk breathes, looking troubled.

"Please, Strider... I want to make whatever deal this is with you."

* * *

_Sachi: Dun dun duuuunnnn. Review for love and a quicker update! Sorry for the cliffhanger, only I'm not really sorry. #muahaha._


End file.
